


I Remember Loving You

by Pyou



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyou/pseuds/Pyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to deal with life when person closest to you all your life has lost all of their memories and neither of you is sure if they will ever recover enough to get everything back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I was really excited for the idea, but executing this has proved more difficult than I imagined. We'll see how it goes. A rare attempt on Ylvicest.
> 
> Title comes from Sam's recommended playlist.

„Are you my boyfriend, too?“ were the first words to leave Bård's mouth as Vegard opened the room's door and stepped in. Momentary confusion changed his features, leaving his mouth hanging slightly open. „I mean,“ Bård continued, „the last one told me that. Calle.“ He got quiet for a moment, as if testing the name out on his lips. „The blond one. Do you know him?“

„Bård,“ Vegard said breathlessly, shaking his head slowly. He honestly didn't know what he had expected, but he hadn't surely been ready for this. He couldn't even bring himself to comment on the rest of the other's remarks.

„Bård. Yeah. That's my name,“ the guy in the bed said, stretching a bit. He had no idea who he actually was. In fact, he had no idea who the people around him were and if not for the sedatives he had been given, he would simply have freaked out.

Vegard took a hesitant step closer, trying not to pay too much attention to his brother's injuries. The worse had already healed and just a cast around the other's foot was still the only indication of the car crash he had been in. And some bruises, most of them faded to yellowish purple by now. Even the cut on his forehead was almost okay.

„So, who are you?“ Bård was curious. As much as he hated having lost his memory, it was also kind of exciting to discover his life again. Sometimes. He certainly hoped so, at least. Also he couldn't get over of the others' expressions as he striked them with the general question about who the heck they were. It was amusing, and he had a pretty good idea that he was someone who loved jokes and humor above everything.

„I'm...“ Vegard coughed, shaking his head and slowly lowering himself to a chair next to his brother's bed. „Vegard. We are brothers.“ He blinked his eyes, trying to regain his posture.

„Brothers, huh?“ Bård's voice sounded a bit sceptical, as his eyes moved over Vegard's body, taking in all the details from curled hair to sport shoes the other was wearing. „We don't look alike much,“ he commented after finishing the initial inspection.

„At least your eyesight is still fine,“ Vegard managed to get out, even smiling a bit. Bård nodded and yawned, checking the time. „So, brothers. Should I ask to see an ID?“ He mentally high fived himself for improvising, despite the rather bizarre situation of this all.

„If you think it's really necessary? I should actually call our parents and let them know you woke up. And then kill your definitely-not-a-boyfriend Calle for not calling me straight away,“ Vegard mused, breathing deeply. It felt like it was the first time in weeks he could finally breathe. And only then he recognized how hungry and tired he was, only then the stone that had been stuck in his throat, moved a little. „Don't you seriously remember anything?“ he had to ask, trying to keep the mood light and happy for the sake of their both's sanities. If there was any left.

Bård's eyebrows were knotted as he tried to think or remind himself of something in his life. He surely had to remember he had a brother? Especially if the other was about the same age as him. So far he had tried not to do that, remembering, afraid of the dark shadow keeping his memories and his life from him.

Finally he shook his head and shrugged, sighing a little. „I know how I look like,“ he said honestly, moving to be a bit more comfortable on the pillows that were set behind his back. „It's so weird. Like my mind is filled with black TV screen or something. I hope my personality is still the same,“ he looked at Vegard and chuckled nervously. „It's good, right? My personality?“

Vegard smiled at that and nodded, taking another deep breath and fishing his phone out of his pocket. „I'm going to call mum. Do you want to talk to her?“ he asked, not turning his eyes away from his brother's blue ones that had been intently staring at him since the moment he walked into the room.

Not to his surprise, the younger guy shook his head. „No,“ he muttered, turning to look at the light blue blanket. „You all are strangers to me, you know,“ he added with a panic in his voice and sighed then, before putting a smile on his face, the one Vegard knew to be obviously fake.

„Okay. It won't stay like this though. I talked to the doctor, and...“ Vegard stopped, rather noticing than hearing the sigh on other's lips. „You don't want to hear about the doctors.“

Bård nodded, finally smiling a bit more sincerely. „I don't want to hear about the doctors,“ he confirmed, as Vegard pressed in their mum's phone number, the other hand absent mindedly nearing Bård's to hold it. He managed to stop himself, however, quickly apologizing, before giving news on the phone that had apparently been picked up.

„It's fine,“ the younger man said quietly and with a relieved expression, Vegard closed his hand around Bård's fingers, feeling so utterly happy as the other moved them a little and let out a short, breathy laugh. „This is so funny. I didn't even let that Calle hold my hand, even though at one point I did think that we were... an item.“

Vegard had to finish the call before answering anything. „An item? Well, that's something I am not used to hear you saying,“ he admitted, smiling and squeezing the other's hand gently but reassuringly.

„Well,“ Bård started, embarrassment covering his face now. „You are still a bit of a... I don't really know you,“ he said after a moment. „And that makes me feel I need to pay more attention to how I speak... and stuff.“

„You don't usually think when you talk to strangers. Sometimes you don't seem to think at all.“

„I don't? Good.“ Laughing, Bård felt himself relax a bit. „Thank you.“

„For what?“ Vegard raised his eyebrows, truly curious by now and wondering what he did differently than usually. The Bård without memory loss wouldn't have said thank you, especially for no reason.

Bård shrugged with a bit uncomfortable expression on his face. „Just... you know. Being here. I know, now,“ corner of his mouth raised up for a moment, „that you are my brother and everything, but... just for being here? And not asking me to remember, that's all I thought I would do if someone close to me lost their... memories.“ It was the first time he admitted it and it felt a bit relieving to do so. He did notice how he repeated everything, but couldn't really bring himself to care all that much.

„Of course.“ Vegard sighed and leaned against the back of the chair, still not letting go of Bård's hand and placing it on his lap together with his. „You can ask whatever, though.“

„Are we real siblings? Or like... half-siblings, or something?“ Bård wondered, avoiding looking straight into these brown eyes, but still looking at his face, probably trying to make new memories or remember, despite what he had said earlier.

Vegard's first thought was to laugh, but he soon understood that the question was honest in its awkwardness. Nodding, he confirmed that they were indeed real brothers. „And we even have one more,“ he had to add and Bård's mouth was hanging open once again at that.

Shaking his head, the younger guy got a glass of water from his nightstand and took a big sip. „Okay. Maybe start from the beginning. Tell me about myself.“

Just as Vegard opened his mouth, there was a quiet knock on the door and a man in a white doctor coat stepped in, smiling as doctors are probably taught to do, according to Bård's thinking process. This was one of the „I see you are getting better“ smile, with a side of „too bad about the memory loss“.

Going over the regular things, such as the blood pressure, feelings and checking the condition of some more serious bruises, the man finally straightened himself and turned to them with even more relaxed smile. „Everything is fine. You can be discharged tomorrow, if you don't feel too weak or nauseous, but the cast needs to be left on for a week or so more. Do you have any questions?“

„Yes,“ Bård exclaimed and Vegard was sure that if the situation hadn't been that serious, he would have raised his hand as well, just to emphasize. „Where do I live?“ Secretly the man cheered; the fact that he had no idea about his life didn't change the fact that he completely hated hospitals. Even if he did feel weak and not ready to leave with a stranger by his side, it was better than staying.

Vegard rolled his eyes as the doctor seemed a bit taken aback, probably figuring questions like these had already gotten their answer and looking at him in hope of getting rid of the responsibility of answering. Vegard let him suffer for a couple of minutes, but then turned to Bård himself, starting to explain about their separate flats that were located quite near to each other.

„But right now we all think it would be better if you stayed at my place. Or me to your place, since it may help you with remembering,“ he said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder gently, not sure if there had been any bruises that hadn't really healed yet.

Bård's eyes found his again and he seemed to be relaxing in an instant. Exchanging some more words about the progress and healing, also the probability of seeing the psychologist during the time of recovery, the doctor and nurse who had come in to ask if everything was okay, left. Bård opened his mouth to say something, but Vegard stopped him with simple „if you are going to thank me again, I'll leave you here“.

Instead of complaining on, the other smiled and sighed, looking around. „You know,“ he started when Vegard had finally sat back down as well. „I kind of want some food. You think you can find me anything?“

„If you start asking for food, then you must certainly be better,“ Vegard laughed and got up, patting his pockets in order to find his wallet. „But obviously. What do you want?“

Bård thought for a moment and finally requested a banana, yoghurt and maybe a sandwich. „But don't let it be moist!“ he yelled after Vegard and shrugged. „Moist“ was such an ugly word.

While Vegard went to hunt something for him, he had some time to explore his injuries. He felt fine and ready to get up, if only the leg was ready to move. Staring at the cast, he sighed and tried to remember at least the accident. It had been some kind of an even he had gone home from, Calle had said. Now that the thought of the chat he had had with the blond guy, he did remember him saying something about his brother.

„You look startled,“ Vegard said, sitting back down and placing things he had gotten onto Bård's lap.

„I'm thinking of what Calle told me. About the accident. You had gone home earlier? I'm so glad you weren't in the car with me,“ Bård said, not even remembering it, but trying to put the story together in his head and while tearing open the plastic wrapper around the chicken sandwich and biting into it with a gentle moan. 

Vegard shook his head, but didn't say anything. For the first week that Bård had been at the hospital, he had wished on everything to be there with him, in the same position as him. At least they had said that he would be completely fine from the beginning. Except for the memory loss part, that came as a bit of a nasty surprise.

„I mean, right?“ Bård was still babbling about it. „Can you imagine us both here, not remembering each other?“

Vegard had to chuckle and he poked his arm with his finger. „Eat your food. Shut up. Be good.“

Bård muttered something from around the mouthful of food and Vegard didn't really catch that. Everything seemed to be normal like this, at least as normal as it could have gotten at that point.

„Anyway, mum and dad will be here in an hour. We really didn't know you would wake up right now,“ Vegard commented after a moment of silence and enjoying looking at Bård eating. It filled him warmth and the stone somewhere in his stomach had almost completely disappeared by now.

Bård's eyes turned to him and he looked somewhat scared, though he obviously did a good job staying calm. If Vegard hadn't known him for all of his life, he wouldn't have understood how worried the other was. He chuckled and patted Bård's hand with his. „I will be here, silly.“ The younger guy nodded and continued eating, a bit more relaxed expression on his face yet again.

Sighing, Bård crinkled the plastic that had been around his sandwich, and placed it on his bedside table, after figuring it wasn't the best idea he had, to try and improve his basketball skills, even though the bin in the corner of the room looked pretty tempting.

His eyes turned to Vegard, who he still hadn't had enough of looking at. He looked normal, maybe a bit tired and worried, but otherwise happy. At the moment he was busy sending a message on his phone so Bård could do the staring without the least of embarrassment. Not that he had hated the moments their eyes had met; it truly had felt as if they shared the stronger bond at these moments. Still, he was worried. Was it possible that the person he had supposedly known all his life didn't like him after this? He didn't even know if he liked himself, not to mention how to act, though he had pretended he did. 

He had just tried to follow the other guy's expressions and mannerism in order to figure out what was the best way to do or say something and how to do it. Also, despite the encouraging words from his doctor and the nurse, he couldn't help but to figure if he ever got everything back that he had lost. These worries were mixed with the questions he just couldn't shake. How had their childhood been like? Had they always gotten along? Also, who was this other brother Vegard had mentioned? And what if he did have a boyfriend somewhere? Or a girlfriend? Or... or a pet?

„Vegard?“ Bård choked out, feeling suddenly a bit helpless and incredibly small. The other raised his eyes from his phone and locked them with his, smiling a warm and encouraging smile. A smile Bård didn't know if he deserved. „Tell me something,“ he requested gently and Vegard stretched his back, placing his phone back to his jeans pocket.

„What do you want to hear? A fairytale? A story about us?“ he asked and smiled at Bård's narrowed eyes. „Okay, okay.“

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
